Revenge Blossoms to Love
by sacs23
Summary: Hikari's mom died and their company is slowly going down. What could Hikari do? sorry, I'm bad in summaries. Please read and review. : thanks!
1. Farewell, Mother

**Chapter I**

_Disclaimer: I don't own S.A. :))_

* * *

"Mom, please hold on", Hikari pleaded her mother. It has been six months since her mom has been diagnosed of brain tumor.

"Hikari, I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry", with a tear in her eyes, Hikari's mom held her daughter's hand firmly. "Promise me to take care of your father no matter what".

"Mom, please don't say those things", Hikari said as she was just wiping her tears away. "You'll be better. Take a rest or you'll strain yourself".

"I love you honey", her mom said.

"Me too", Hikari replied.

"Hikari..." her father tapped her shoulder. "It's better to let her go".

"But..." Hikari hesitated.

"If your mother will stay longer, she'll feel more miserable", her father explained.

Hikari looked at her mother. _How can I let go of my own mother?_ Hikari thought. _If only we still had money, this shouldn't have happened. We should have sent mom to the best doctors. If it's not for the Takishima's..._

"Uhm... Hikari?" her mom's awake.

"Mom, I know that you're feeling miserable now and I know you want to get out of your misery", Hikari said while fighting back the tears.

"Hikari... what do you mean?" her mom asked.

"I-I-I...I'm setting you free", she said and her tears flopwed freely. "I hate seeing you hurt and so weak. I missed my mom who was strong. The one that always scold me when I do wrong and who's always there for me when I have a problem.

"Thank you", her mom said while looking at her lovingly. "I've never been so proud of you". Hikari's mom looked at his husband and said, "Take care of her. She's the only treasure that we've left".

"I will", and Hikari's father hugged Hikari and her mom. The three of the shared I-love-yous and hugs. For the last time, Hikari's parents shared a kiss. Hikari's mom hugged her for a while.

"It's so cold", her mom mumbled. She slowly closed her eyes. Hikari did not let go of her mother's hand which still had a strong grip of her. Little by little, her mom's grip slowly became loose and it came to the point that her mom's hand fell to her side. This event made Hikari and her father cry.

"She's gone", her father said while consoling her daughter.

"I know", was the only thing that Hikari could think of saying.

* * *

okay, so this is my first time to write here. I hope you'l like it. I'm still thinking about what to write for the next chapter. Please review. :))

thanks !


	2. New Student

Hakusenkan Greenhouse

"Oi, Akira", Tadashi called out. "Are the snacks ready?"

"WHAT?!"

"Uhm, nothing?" Tadashi mumbled.

"Aw, shuddup!" and Akira gave him a flying kick.

"Never changed", Megumi wrote. Jun and Ryuu just agreed.

"Kei", Ryuu said. "I heard that..." Ryuu stoppped in the mid sentence when he felt that Kei was already emitting the black aura. "Nevermind".

"H-h—hey", Tadashi said. He was all covered with green moss. "I heard mom talked to the board of trustees that we'll have a new S.A. Member".

Kei looked up but said nothing. _New member, huh?_, he thought. _Another nuisance._

"I think she will be arriving anytime this mornng", Tadashi continued.

"SHE?! Oh boy, oh boy!" Akiras said gleefully. "New girl, new doll!" Akira do love _kawaii_ girls and dress them.

Without any further ado, the door of the greenhouse opened. Everyone looked on who's arrived. It was the new student, Hikari Hanazono.

"Good morning everyone, my name's Hikari Hanazono", she introduced herself. "I'm pleased to meet you all".

_Hanazono, where did I heard that?_, Kei thought t himself.

"Hello, my name is Akira Toudou", Akira introduced herself.

"I'm Ryuu Tsuji", Ryuu said. "And these are the twins, Jun Yamamoto and Megumi Yamamoto".

"Hi, I'm TadashiKarino, son of the chairman", Tadashi said and looked at Kei. "That's Kei Takishima over there, but don't go near him, he's dangerous".

_So that's Takishima's son, get ready_, Hikari thought of herself.

"I'm pleased to meet you everyone", Hikari greeted.

"Me too", Megumi wrote with a smile.

"I'm gonna tour her", Akira blurted out.

As both of them went out of the greenhouse, Akira started telling Hikari the things they could do together. The truth is, Hikari wasn't listening. She was thinking about how to defeat Kei Takishima. _Takishima_, she hated that word.

"Hikari?" Akira asked.

"_Hai?"_ Hikari stared blankly at her. "Ow, I was just adjusting to the environment here. It's so much different in my old school".

"Okay".


	3. Flashback

_Flashback_

"_Our business is slowly falling", Hikari heard her father talked to her mom. _

"_What can we do?" her mom asked. _

"_Nothing", his father said sadly. _

"_Is is them?" _

"_Yes". _

"_Why us?" _

"_They didn't get what they want". _

"_What do they want?"_

"_Hikari..."his father replied with a trembled voice. _

_Hikari gasped when she heard it. She didn't expect that she would be the reason why their company would decline. She don't want that to happen. She hurriedly ran to the room where her parents were talking. _

"_Father, why do they want me?" she asked bravely._

_Her father can't look directly at her eyes. It was her mom that replied her. "They want you to marry the heir"._

"_What?!" she asked. "Why...do...they...want...me...?"_

"_For no reason" ,her father said. _

"_I'm gonna go to them. They want me right?" she said with great determination. _

"_NO!" her father said with a loud voice. "You're not going anywhere young lady"._

"_But---"_

"_No buts !" her father rarely used loud voice to her except when...angry. "Let me handle this things"._

"_Okay"._

_End of flashback _


	4. The Challenge

"Oi, Hikari", Akira called as she hugged her newly found friend.

"A-a-kira", Hikari stammered.

"So how was the first week here?" Akira asked.

"It was fun!" Hikari replied. The truth is, she was just half lying. She did have fun but she was also keeping an eye on Kei Takishima. "I _really _did".

"That's great. Let's go now to the others", Akira then drgged Hikari to the greenhouse.

"Good morning everyone!" Hikari greeted. Everyone looked at her and smiled except for Kei. _Whatever. _

"Good monring too!", Megumi wrote.

"Akira, food?" Tadashi asked.

"WHAT?!" then Akira gave Tadashi a flying kick. "So early in the morning".

"So, what do you think we'll be doing?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, I'm like bored", Jun seconded.

"A challenge", Kei then said. Everyone looked at him, speechless. He rarely talk and this is like the first time that he will challenge everyone.

"Why not?" Hikari blurted. Everyone's eyes shifted to her. "There's nothing wrong with a challenge, right?"

"Well then", Kei stated, "a challenge is on".

"HIKARI!" Akira said as she patted Hikari's head. "You don't know him that much. He's a demon".

_Yeah, I don't know him that much. I just know him as the heir Takishima who took our company_, Hikari thought. "I don't care. I _always_ acept challenges".

"What would the challenge be?" Megumi wrote.

"Running", Kei cooly said.

"I'm on for that", Jun replied.

The other S.A. Members raised their hands as a sign of accepting the challenge.

_Flashback_

"_Aoi, have you searched about Hikari Hanazono?" Kei asked._

"_Hai, it is said that she must be the daughter of Mr. Aki Hanazono", Aoi said. _

"_Mr. Aki Hanazono, isn't that the one that my father threatened to...get the company?" Kei asked. _

"_Yes. The same man"._

"_Thank you, you may go now", Kei said._

"_Hai"._

"_Hikari Hanazono, what are you up to?" Kei asked himself thoughtfully. _

_End of flashback_

"Kei!" Akira shouted the nth time. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Sorry", Kei apologized.

"Okay, so as I was saying, we'll all have to run!"

"That's the challenge, duh", Tadashi said out of nowhere.

"SHUT UP!" Akira gave him the you-will-die glare.

"Uhm, Hikari, help?" Tadashi then had his cover at the back of Hikari.

"Well, running is the challenge. But we'll do it by pair. The winner of each pairs will battle each other in the final round", Akira explained.

"That's not hard. Okay", Ryuu stated,.

"But what will be the pairings", Megumi wrote.

"About that , it will be Kei versus Tadashi, me versus Ryuu versus Jun and Megumi versus Hikari", Akira informed them.

"Not bad, we'll do our best Megumi", Hikari told Megumi. Megumi beamed in return.

"What will be the prize?" Jun asked.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"The winner will be allowed to ask anything to anyone", Kei broke off.

"That...is...the...PRIZE?" Tadashi carefully asked. _Hehehe, if I win, I can ask Akira to make me any sweets I want._

"Yes".

"Okay, so tomorrow then. Let's meet up at the field", Akira said.


End file.
